


Cuddle Buddies

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluffy, M/M, Sentinel Bingo 2018, cuddle buddies, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: It’s the coldest winter Cascade has seen since 1949. Blair’s world has changed from cold and wet, to freezing and icy. What is he to do?Special thanks to my beautiful best friend and beta Spencer for the title and for keeping me warm with her humor and love all winter long. 8)Sentinel Bingo 2018Slash CardHuddled For Warmth





	Cuddle Buddies

“Cascade is in for six more weeks of winter, folks.” The TV weatherman cheerfully exclaimed. “Or so predicts our local groundhog, Cascade Cody.”

The TV jumped to a clip of the Mayor holding a disgruntled looking ball of fur and shaking his head as a class of cute, overly excited, kindergarteners showed off their rainbow colored groundhog banners and shouted, “He saw his shadow! He saw his shadow!”

Jim chuckled, not at the tooth rotting sweetness on the tube, but at the equally cute and disgruntled bundle of Blair next to him on the couch. Make that right next to him on the couch. As in cuddled next to him on the couch.

Cascade hadn’t had a winter this cold since 1949. Temperatures were below freezing most days and their usual rain and sleet had turned to accumulated snow falls that had Cascadians shoveling out, skidding to work and cursing the sky with ski-gloved fists held high every night as more snow fell.

Jim never minded winter. As a matter of fact, cold, fresh air and swirling snow flurries soothed his senses with their pristine cleanliness. Snow was one of his favorite scents, a refreshing blend of pure water and icy covered trace minerals that he alone could detect. The only scent better was his Guide covered with snow, he had almost zoned a few times this winter just watching snowflakes caught in Blair’s curls, slowly melting from his body heat.

Jim was enjoying this winter in particular. Almost every night since mid January, Blair had started out on the far side of the couch, wrapped in a thick old quilt from a thrift shop, writing or reading and listening with half an ear to whatever Jim was watching on TV. Jim became fascinated with the phenomena which he called in his head, ‘reverse continental drift,’ or ‘Sandburg drift’ for short. Blair would offer up a smartass remark, wiggle an inch or two and after an hour of these minuscule movements he would be huddled for warmth against Jim’s side. Jim knew Blair was unaware of his drifting. There was no sign of intentional cuddling. Blair was simply cold and Jim was a convenient heat source. Instead of confronting him which would no doubt stop the drift, Jim started to encourage it by leaving his arm on the back of the couch, then gently settling it around Blair’s shoulders when he was close enough. Blair had so many layers on he never noticed the soft pressure on his upper arm that brought his enticing, snow scented hair within easy and unobtrusive sniffing range of his Sentinel.

Grumbling was coming out of the Blair burrito next to him and Jim listened in. “Stupid rodent. Six more weeks of winter, my ass. This winter is never going to end. I might as well sign up for cryogenic suspended animation till summer of 2525. At least then I won’t _know_ I’m freezing.”

Jim hid a smile. The weatherman turned his serious side to the camera. “Be careful out there tonight, people. Lows will dip to twenty degrees. Should set a new record for Cascade. We are predicting at least 3 more inches of snowfall before dawn. Please, don’t travel if you can avoid it, and take precautions if you need to be out on the slippery roads around Cascade. Watch out for falling icicles! Back to you Scott.”

Jim clicked the remote, turned off the television set and stretched, carefully removing his arm from Blair’s huddled mass. “I think I’m done for the night. You want some tea before I head up to bed, Chief?”

“No. Thanks, Jim. I appreciate it. But If I have any more hot tea I’ll be going all night. Just the thought of those freezing tiles on my feet makes me shiver.” He proceeded to demonstrate by shivering like a pro.

“Okay then, Chief. Goodnight, keep warm.”

“I’ll try. Goodnight, Big Guy. I’m exhausted. I don’t have a class in the morning, so I want to sleep in. I’ll be at the station at about noon to do those overdue reports for you. That is if the Volvo and I are defrosted by then.”

~~~

Jim opened his eyes slowly to the subtle midnight reflections of snowflakes falling on his skylight. He was comfortable and warm. He hated being overheated, so the slightly chilly air of the loft was pleasing to his senses. He frowned. Something woke him up. He blinked his eyes and saw a small trembling figure a few feet away from his bed.”Chief? What’s wrong?”

“I… I’m so sorry to wake you. Noth… nothing’s wrong. I...I’m… just really… cold.”

Jim hesitated only a second before pulling back his covers in invitation. “Come on, Chief. Get in and tell me why you can’t sleep.”

Blair hung his head, but moved swiftly as if Jim’s body heat was his salvation. Jim threw the still warm sheets and blankets over his Guide. Blair curled up on the edge of the bed, but Jim wouldn’t have it. “Get close, Blair. I won’t bite. It’s okay.”

Blair hesitated, but obeyed. He wrapped his arms tentatively around his savior. “Jeeezus, Chief. You are freezing. Are you sick?” Jim put a hand to Blair’s forehead, but it was as cold as his hands. “Blair, why are you so cold? Is something wrong with the furnace?”

“No. No it’s on, I turned it up before I got into bed downstairs. “It’s just me.” Blair dug his cold nose into Jim’s neck making him flinch a little at the sudden cold spot. “I’m sorry, Jim.” Blair tried to pull away, but Jim held his head gently but securely in place. “It’s alright, Chief. Take what you need. I really don’t mind.”

“Thanks, Jim. I… I couldn’t stand it anymore.”

Jim somehow knew that his partner needed him. Something was wrong other than the unusual Cascade weather.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Chief.” Jim slowly wrapped his arms around Blair and pulled him closer. His scent was off and he had a sudden urge to comfort and protect him from harm.

“Flashbacks, man.” Blair felt Jim stiffen. “Not that kind, Joe Friday. Flashbacks from when I almost froze to death. When I was six, Naomi had a male friend who lived in a secluded cabin in the Colorado Rockies. We were supposed to go just for a weekend but we got snowed in. I didn’t like it there. I had to sleep in this lean to area with his dog while Naomi and her friend took the one bedroom. I liked the last guy she was with in Aspen. He took me sledding and bought me a really cool ski outfit like the Olympic team had. It was so warm, Jim.”

Jim began to stroke his friend’s hair. Feeling the frustration and grief of a small Blair losing yet another father figure. “I had to leave Carl and the outfit behind. So I got it into my head that I would go back to Carl’s place. I wanted to go sledding again. But I wanted to be warm. I wanted my cool gear back. So I ran away.”

“Aw, Chief. How far away did you get? Did they find you in the morning?” Jim was filled with concern for a wandering, curly haired boy, lost in the treacherous Rockies in winter. He wished he could have been there. He would have found him before his cheeks turned rosy from the cold. Jim dreaded to hear what came next.

“The Rangers found me two days later. I had fallen into a gully and hit my head. When I woke up I managed to crawl under an outcropping of rock that had a tiny area with flat rocks, but no snow. I remember watching the icicles form along the hanging shale. I thought maybe I could use one as a sword if the coyotes came too close. That’s how they found me. One of the Rangers noticed the broken icicles. I was so cold, I don’t think I’ve ever warmed up all the way. Sometimes, like tonight, I feel like it’s happening all over again. I’ll be alright once I’m warm.”

Jim held him closer and Blair sighed contentedly. “Blair, I don’t mind you sharing my heat at all. If you need to sleep with me till spring, I’m onboard with that. I mean, don’t let this get around but I kinda like to… cuddle with you. You smell nice.”

Blair snickered and snuggled even closer. “I’ll take your secret to the grave, Big Guy.”

“Good. Now go to sleep.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of their friendship and bodies. If something more stirred between them, it wasn’t mentioned. Both content in each other’s arms.

“Jim?”

“Hummm?”

“Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Jim? Does this make us like… cuddle buddies?”

Jim reached up and gave Blair a gentle knock on the head. “Go to sleep, buddy.”

Blair woke up the next morning warm and comfy, but alone. He looked at the bedside alarm clock and saw a note from Jim. He opened it hurredly, hoping he hadn’t made a mess of things between them. The note wasn’t long.

Stop worrying, Chief. I can hear your heart pounding from the station. Last night was nice. Let’s do it again tonight. I like sleeping with you. Now destroy this note and get your ass down here.

Your Cuddle Buddy,  
Jim

P.S. Really Chief, destroy this note.

P.P.S. Check out what’s in the living room for you first.

Blair threw back the covers not giving a thought to the chill morning air of the loft. He ran downstairs to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. Like a kid on Christmas morning, his eyes began to shine and a huge smile brightened his face. Leaning against the couch was an old toboggan, big enough for two. Next to it on the couch was a complete set of olympic style skiing gear. 

Blair was stunned at Jim’s thoughtfulness. A sudden warmth spilled from his heart and took away every chill in his body. The winter sunshine streaming in through the large loft windows was made even brighter by the snowy landscape outside. Blair walked over to the couch and touched the toboggan. The wood was strong yet yielding, like Jim.

“This is what love feels like,” he whispered.


End file.
